


长颈鹿马卡龙

by YeLiang



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeLiang/pseuds/YeLiang





	长颈鹿马卡龙

1.

 

哦，那是一个小小的马卡龙，浅黄色的，有棕色斑点的，可爱的，长颈鹿马卡龙。

 

它被陈列在擦洗的一尘不染的玻璃柜台里面，一下子就吸引了Steve的全部注意力。他下意识地想：Danny一定会爱死这个的。今天是周五，轮到Steve给组员们买椰子泡芙，他一向都喜欢看Danny在享用椰子泡芙时充满感激的表情，但是这个可能会让Danny相信上帝真实存在。

 

“我要一盒椰子泡芙，外加一个这个。”Steve用手指头指了指那个长颈鹿马卡龙。

 

“妈咪！我要那个长颈鹿模样的马卡龙！”一个童音清脆的在他耳边响起，他低下头才看到一个小男孩站在他旁边正虎视眈眈的盯着他的长颈鹿马卡龙。OK，接受挑战。Steve蹲下了试图和小男孩视线平行。“小朋友，我想你的妈妈一定教过你什么是先来后到，我先看中了那个长颈鹿马卡龙，所以那个，已经是我的了，你明白吗？”

 

“傻大个，我想你的妈妈也一定教过你什么是尊老爱幼，hmmm。”小男孩叉起胳膊老气横秋的说道。

 

真不可爱，一点都不可爱。我家Charlie果然是小天使。哼哼。Steve生气的想。Danny如果在的话，一定有办法摆平这个小鬼。但是Danny不在，所以Steve只能用自己的办法了。

 

他站起身撩起自己的衬衫亮出自己的警徽。“小朋友，我在办案，这枚长颈鹿马卡龙是重要的物证，我必须带走它。希望你配合执法人员的工作，否则我会起诉你妨碍司法公正。”

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，你欺负小孩，呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜。”小男孩毫无预警的大哭起来。Steve一眼就看出来他在做戏，但是他一点辙都没有。更糟的是他的妈妈正从店的另一边走过来。“okay，我认输，兄弟。我给你十美元，马卡龙归我好吗？”

 

“二十。”小男孩止住哭泣声淡定的说。

 

“成交。”Steve无奈的从瘪瘪的钱包里掏出二十块塞到小男孩手里。

 

2.

 

“Oh，Boss。这个马卡龙也太可爱了吧。”Kono发出兴奋的尖叫声一边手往盒子伸。

 

“No no no，Kono。谁都不许碰那个。只准拿椰子泡芙。”Steve把Kono的手pia飞严肃的说。

 

“哦~Boss~这个邹末Grace归Danny吗?这个四留给Grace的？”Kono一边吃着椰子泡芙一边含糊不清的说。

 

“不，这个是给Danny的。”Steve大脸不惭的说。

 

“Boss你偏心！”Kono控诉道。

 

Steve无视了她。

 

“哇哦，这个马卡龙好特别。”刚刚在智能电脑桌站定的Chin感叹道。Chin的眼神让Steve脑海里的警报声呜哇乱响。Steve忙把盒子盖上，“不，这个马卡龙是给Danny留的，你可以吃泡芙。”Steve刻意忽略了Chin脸上促狭的笑意和自己脸上莫名地热度。

 

不行，这里不安全。Steve想。在众目睽睽之下他淡定地把装着马卡龙的小盒子放到了自己的办公桌上。在进办公室之前还不忘叮嘱那对表兄妹等Danny一到就通知他来自己的办公室。

 

3.

 

“嘿，听说你找我。”Danny打开他办公室的门半倚着墙无奈的看着他，好像他又闯了什么祸。

 

他把盒子往Danny的方向推了推。“打开它。你会爱死我的。”

 

“我爱你爱到一天想杀你一百遍，Steven”Danny一边说着一边打开了盒子。

 

“哇哦，天呐，这太可爱了。我爱你，兄弟。一个抱抱还是一个吻，选一个吧。”Danny脸上的表情让Steve觉得那额外的二十块太值了。

 

“一个吻。”Steve脸红红的说。

 

“okay，过来，babe。”Danny笑着说。

 

Steve在Danny面前弯下身子好让他能够到自己。Danny在他的侧脸上留下了一个轻轻地吻，刚要退回身去，就被Steve擒住了腰。

 

“我要的不是这样的吻，Danno。”说着Steve就吻住了Danny的嘴唇，来了一个法式的热吻，带舌头的那种，甚至还没忘了放下百叶窗。当然Danny对此并没有什么反对意见。

 

这就是为什么Boss的办公室要选在角落里的原因吧。


End file.
